


Drunk on you

by Deadly_songbird1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drunk Adam, Drunk Adam is adorable, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Dancing, M/M, Ronan is so in love with Adam that it's not even funny, break up then make up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_songbird1/pseuds/Deadly_songbird1
Summary: Ronan breaks up with Adam and Adam ends up going to a bar because he's sad. But then he has the night of his life and he gets back together with Ronan.





	1. turn up the volume

Ronan broke up with him. 

Adam and Ronan had a fight and Ronan broke up with him and pushed him out the door. Adam felt like he had just gotten a surprise slap in the face. He felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. Adam had said three words and ended up being pushed out of the house. 

_ I love you.  _

Adam meant those words but clearly Ronan didn’t feel the same. He was so stupid to think he could ever be loved. He was walking down the street because his car wasn’t at the Barns and he couldn’t go back inside, plus he didn’t have a phone to call Gansey. He wandered the empty street for what it seemed like hours but he was in the middle-of-fucking-nowhere. He stopped and sat down on the side of the road and tugged his knees to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. After a minute everything came back to him in one swift moment knocking the air out of his lungs. Adam started to shake as tears streamed down his cheeks. He sat there sobbing for a few minutes and got up. He needed to forget what happened, he didn’t want to do it because he had seen what it made his father, but he needed to forget about tonight. 

He needed to get drunk.


	2. dancin' to the music

Adam walked into town to find a good bar, he found one only half an hour later. The bar was called Cabeswater. It seemed harmless enough, he walked in and found that the place was a complete nightmare. Bikers and a lot of tough looking guys turned to look at him when he came in. They reminded him of Ronan in a way, all tough and vicious looking. He kept his head down and walked over to the bartender. 

“What can I getcha?” he asked 

“Something strong enough for me to forget this night ever existed” Adam told him and sat down on one of the stools. He crossed his arms on the counter and put his head in them. 

“Break up with your girlfriend?” the bartender asked. 

“My boyfriend broke up with me” Adam mumbled in reply. 

“I’m sorry, here, this is the best we’ve got. Why’d he break up with you?” the guy wondered. 

“I told him that I loved him” he said somberly. 

“Wait, let me get this straight, your boyfriend broke up with you because you said you loved him? He’s a fucking asshole!” one of the tough looking Bikers exclaimed, other grumbled in agreement. 

“Yeah he acts like it sometimes, but on the inside he’s really kind. Ronan kind of broke down a few years before I met him when he found his dad murdered in the driveway when he came home.” he informed them and continued. “I think that’s most of the reason why he doesn’t tell anyone that he loves them. He adored his father, I can’t really say the same for mine but I realise that his dad was like his idol. Ronan looked up to him but then he was just gone. I… I guess he didn’t know what love felt like after that. When I learned of that all I wanted to do was help him know how to love again… but when I said it I guess he still didn’t feel the same. He looked so angry at me for saying that that I felt like I was so stupid to say that, I knew he wasn’t ready for that but I said it anyway. I still feel stupid. He kicked me out and I can’t go back to him.” Adam said then sobbed. 

“Dude, it’s not your fault. You truly loved him and told him so even though he wasn’t ready to hear it. That should show him that you cared for him, truly cared for him” one of the tough looking guys tells him softly. 

“No, it was my fault, I should have waited until he was ready to say it. I shouldn’t have thrown that huge weight on him when he wasn’t even ready to carry it. But the crazy thing is… I… I still love him, and care about him” he replied. 

“Where’s this guy live anyway?” one of the other biker guys question. 

“Down the road at he first pair of barns that you see, why?” he says. 

“Just wondering” the guy answers and with that the guy is out the door followed by a few other biker guys. 

“Here you go bud, one of the strongest beers we have here at Cabeswater.” the bartender tells him and he takes it gratefully. 

“Thanks… well, bottoms up” he mumbles under his breath and downs the entire glass within only a few minutes. He feels buzzed, but in a good way. He asks for another and lets himself go. After a half hour he’s finally drunk. The bartender asks him if Adam has anyone who he can call to let them know where Adam is. Adam hand over his wallet and joyfully say that Gansey’s number should be in it. He hears pop music start and he feels so free of all the sadness and anger and self pity that he just get lost in the moment and dances to the beat of it. At some point Adam climbs on top of the counter and announces to everyone that he’s superman then jumps off of it. Some of the tough guys rush over and catch him before he hits the ground then lift him up into the air to let him pretend that he’s surfing on a tidal wave. 

“Adam?” he hears over the music. Adam turns his head and sees a very horrified Gansey. 

“Gansey! Everyone, Gansey’s here!” he yells cheerfully.

“Gansey come and dance with us!” he shouts freely and pulls Gansey onto the dance floor. Adam is having the time of his life and he forgets all about his fight with Ronan. 

That is until the bikers that left earlier come back with said asshole. He thrashes around and the biker let him go. He almost turns to leave until he catches sight of Adam. 

“Everyone look! I’m peter pan!” he yells and pretends to fly around the room. Gansey is recording the entire thing of course. Everyone is smiling at him then they lift him up onto their shoulders so that he can stay as happy as possible until he realises Ronan is there. They cheer his name and he demands another glass of magic juice (beer of course) and downs it. Adam starts to cry. 

“What’s wrong Adam?” Gansey asks worriedly. 

“I wish Ronan were here…” he sniffles. “I really want to dance with him but he’s probably still mad at me” 

“Why would Ronan be mad at you?” Gansey wonders quizzically. 

“Because he broke up with me” Adam cries. Some of the tough looking guys give Adam gentle pats on his shoulder. One of them hugs Adam in a sympathetic way and lets him cry into his shoulder. 


	3. Ronan's Pov

Ronan got up from his place on the couch after someone banged on the door hard enough that pictures on the walls shook. He had hoped it wasn’t Adam, he had enough of his bullshit already. When he opened the door it wasn’t Adam, but a few angry looking bikers that looked ready to kill him. 

“Are you Ronan?” the tallest one demands. 

“Who wants to know?” he snaps back. 

“You made our friend pretty upset when you broke up with him shit head. I suggest you’d better come with us to see just how badly you messed with his head” one of the others growled. How’d they know Kavinsky? Whatever, he broke up with K a long time ago and didn’t want to know where he was and he didn’t want to see him so he started to slam the door in their faces but one of the angry bikers held the door open while three more wrestled to keep a hold on him. They walked out and put him in the sidecar of a bike then took off. Ronan did not want to see Kavinsky no matter what anyone else thought. They pulled into a parking lot and Ronan saw Gansey’s Camaro parked in front of the bar. Two of the bikers wrestled to get him into the bar. Gansey was standing a few feet in front of him recording something, when Ronan turned to see what it was his jaw dropped to the floor. 

“Everyone look! I’m peter pan!” Adam squeals and starts running around the room. Then he starts singing about an ocean and being a pirate. A few tough looking guys pick him up and put him on their shoulders and start cheering his name. 

“A-dam! A-dam! A-dam!” they cheer as if trying to keep him from doing something, Ronan isn’t sure what though. They put him down and Adam goes for a beer. The bartender hands him a huge glass and Adam downs it within a few seconds. With a smile on his face he started to dance. It was literally one of the most sexiest things Ronan has seen from Adam, the others he’d prefer to keep to himself. Ronan instantly felt something inside him break when Adam started to cry. 

“What’s wrong Adam?” Gansey asks worriedly. 

“I wish Ronan were here…” he sniffles. “I really want to dance with him but he’s probably still mad at me” 

“Why would Ronan be mad at you?” Gansey wonders quizzically. 

“Because he broke up with me” Adam cries. Some of the tough looking guys give Adam gentle pats on his shoulder. One of them hugs Adam in a sympathetic way and lets him cry into his shoulder. 

Ronan feels so fucking stupid for doing that. He realises that Adam truly and utterly meant it when he said that he loved him. Ronan didn’t feel any love in his entire body after Nail Lynch had died, but when he'd met Adam his veins were scorching hot inside his skin. If that was what loving Adam Parrish was like he’d take it anyday. He made his way to the sniffling Adam and pressed his lips to his forehead. 

“Ronan?” Adam asked confused but then smiled. “I’m dreaming, but it’s an awesome dream. First I’m superman then I turn into peter pan then a pirate and now you’re here. This is the best dream in the entire world” Adam says after he wipes his eyes and hugs Ronan with his head laying on Ronan’s shoulder. 

“Adam, there’s something I need to tell you but I want to tell you when you’re sober okay?” he whispers in Adam’s hearing ear. Adam giggles.  _ God, even his giggle is hot! _ Chances are that if Ronan tells him that he loves him right now Adam probably won’t remember in the morning.

“Let’s go home okay?” he tells Adam. 

“But I want to dance”  Adam pouts, jutting out his bottom lip a little.  _ Damn, Parrish. You are so fucking sexy when you pout!  _ Ronan feels hard already. He sighs. 

“We can dance at home okay?” he offers. 

“But I want to dance here, with you” Adam whines.  _ God damn he’s so cute.  _

“Alright but then we go home after, okay?” Ronan says. Adam smiles, Ronan fucking loves that smile. Adam leads them to the middle of the floor in the bar and he put his arms around Ronan. Ronan puts his hands on Adam hips and they start swaying to the music. 

Adam looks so adorable and beautiful as they dance. Ronan let Adam lay his head on Ronan’s shoulder as they danced. Some of the tough looking biker guys were staring at Adam like he was an adorable long lost brother that they didn’t want to get hurt. Adam’s eyes were starting to droop and Adam himself was starting to grow limp in Ronan’s arms. Ronan smiled softly at this and looked to where Gansey was standing. He was still recording Adam. 

“Gansey, Adam’s partially asleep here. Can you take us back to the barns?” Ronan asks him. Gansey nods and Ronan puts an arm around Adam’s shoulders and another under his legs. Adam instantly curled into Ronan’s chest and pressed light, lazy kisses to Ronan’s neck. 

As they walk out Gansey has stopped recording and has put his phone in his pocket.

“I had better get a copy of that Dick” Ronan warned Gansey. Gansey merely just smiled fondly at him and nodded as they got into the car. Ronan and Adam were in the back seat and Gansey was driving the pig, as usual because he never let Ronan drive the camaro. Once they were buckled in Adam was completely asleep, out like a light. Adam barely stirred as Gansey started up the car, damn it was fucking loud. 

 


End file.
